nomeD
by MemoryOfCreation
Summary: In a distant world, three races suffer through the pains of war and want. Demons want power, Humans want solitude, and Angels want peace. Like Fate, one Offspring changes the views of want and war. What side will you choose?
1. Chapter 1

nomeD

Prologue

The world was called Perfect and Peaceful. All the species created by the Holy One were able to live in perfect harmony together. Demons and Humans were able to live in the same area without seperation, to help and provide essentials in life, and to act freely in life. But there was one rule: Never to mate with the opposite race. For ages this rule was avoided and respected by the races until that rule was broken. Our Holy One was angered and he sentenced the two sinners into another part of the world, where they would die for eternity together in darkness. He took their child and destroyed its existance. After that, the two races were seperated but still near each other in a way. The Demons and Humans could no longer understand the other, they couldn't remember a thing of living in harmony, and they knew nothing of the past with Demons and Humans involved in the same place. The world was left just like that until I found a rift in the Sanctum.

Chapter One

The Rift

[Sayomi Arakaki]

I was walking on a thin line, from the looks of it a chalk line, perfect in balance. Surrounded by darkness but in the most comfortable way. As I followed the line, I grew closer to an image that appeared like a dark eerie version of my home. What happened to it? The closer I moved, the more it altered into darkness. Then suddenl, it got cold and the image changed to darkness. I saw two people, a man and woman holding each other, and they sat on the dark floor. They had pale skin that seemed to glow in the dark, very lowly but it was there. For some reason, I couldn't talk and I was trying to see if they were alright. I stood there unabled to talk as I watched the two. After a moment, their eyes shifted to me but seemed to look through me, they took a moment before they reached toward me as if they were to touch me. I stared and gasped but in that moment, I was looking up at my ceiling in my bedroom. I had that dream againg, I thought as I turned over to find big silvery-blue eyes in my face when I turned over. I gasped and screamed rolling over falling off my bed. When I looked up, Chiyo stood there clutching her stomach in laughter.

"What the heck is wrong with you woman?" I asked with a yell.

"That is priceless!" She laughed watching me before letting her laugh die down "Get up before we're late. You going to sleep all day?"

"I told you." I answered her. "I'm nocturnal."

"Yeah, yeah. Get dressed you lazy bum."

Chiyo Yukimura was my best friend since birth. We lived in a foster home for two years of my life and three years of hers. Oddly enough, I was adopted by a married couple and she was adopted by my foster father's sister, who was married and expecting a son. Chiyo would always come to wake me up when I failed to stay up after my mom would wake me up before she left. My dad works as a businessman and my mom, well, she doesn't have to work, but she has her times where she leaves in the morning to help the nursing home and visit her mother while she was there.

By now, I was in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror combing my hair. I always liked my appearance: black hair and bright blue eyes with a noticeable amount of red around the pupils. I didn't mind how I looked, I loved it. When I left the bathroom and went into the living room, Chiyo was running her hand through her silvery-blonde hair.

"Ready?" She asked looking at me as I nodded.

We left for school and made it just on time. As we walked to class, I saw him. Mason Angels, my crush and oddly enough, a guy I didn't have the heart to talk to. He stood far from us at his locker with a hard glance. When our eyes met, the glance softened and I felt a magnet that seemed to pull me to him. I've always felt this way, ever since he moved here in the third grade. Chiyo hated whenever I tried to talk to him and always interrupted us when we were about to talk, about to sit down together, about to do anything; She was always there. Mason was leaning on his locker with one hand in his pocket, watching me as I did him. I could feel the skin upon my body turn frigid and cold. Before long, the area around me started to darken and we were drawing near each other, our skin glowing-like. But at the moment everything was near dark and we were near each other, Chiyo woke me up.

"Sayomi? Are you even listening?" She asked stepping in my view.

No, but you're probably talking about volunteering at the church, No thanks that place gives me the creeps, I thought as I peered around her at Mason as he shook his head slamming his locker, leaving. I looked at Chiyo confusedly.

"You gawked at him to much. Keep doing that, and he'll hate you." She said.

"Hm, I should say that about yoiu. Obvious you two have some problem." I said. "What's with you two? The problem is not me, it's the two of you. You guys always had problems."

When I turned away, Chiyo was gone. Where in the world did she go? Throughout the day, I saw nothing of Chiyo anymore, which was odd. I usually would eat lunch with her but today I was alone until Mason showed up sitting across from me.

"Shocking, where's your watch dog?" He asked.

"Watch dog?" I asked. "What?"

"Nothing. Why are you alone." He said seeing my confusion.

That was the point, I didn't know at all. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Since, your watch dog isn't here, we need to talk." He replied.

"Will you stop calling her that?" I asked. "And talk about what?"

"There's a lot of things you need to know about me, yourself, your 'Friend', and this ridiculous life.

I stared at him completely confused. What the hell was he talking about? I thought. He shifted in his seat as he wached me, his movement causing me to shift.

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Suddenly, Chiyo's hand smacked onto the table, glaring at Mason. Mason's body and facial expression hardened.

"Yeah... what are you talking about?" She asked as Mason glared at her and as she did to him in return.

"You should really look into the backgrounds of your friend." He muttered glancing toward me in the most serious way as he took his tray in his hand and left.

"W-wait! Mason!" I managed before Chiyo put herself in my view taking his seat and my tray beginning to eat.

I could care less about the plate of food, which I never ate. I never seemed to eat anything, ever, which made me question why I was still alive at times. Mason's words burned a hole in my mind, deeply. Check the backgrounds of my friend? What was that supposed to mean? I know my friend is Chiyo and that those two had problems, but to check her background, what for? Chiyo was Chiyo and that was that.

"Chiyo, what did-" I started but Chiyo interupted me.

"Drop it." She said sternly.

"But... He seemed so serious." I said lowly.

"It doesn't matter, Am I your friend or what?" She asked watching me with trusting eyes.

"Yes, but what does-" I tried to talk again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do, but Chiyo."

"Good, then you don't have to worry." She said before starting again. "I'll be busy today, so you're on your own."

Chiyo got up and left. Today was Friday, right? We always hung out on this day and why would she suddenly change? The rest of the way dragged on and soon school ended. I found myself walking alone, slowly. You should really look into the background of your friend, Mason's words replayed in my mind continuously. What background? I've known Chiyo all my life basically. As I walked, I moved mindlessly around and after a while, I didn't even know where I was going or why I was walking, I just was. I continued to walk until at some point I stopped at the lake. I looked at it and shook my head, which I clearly need to clear. I pulled off my shirt leaving my tank top and other clothing on except for my shoes and socks. I moved to the center of the lake, wrapping my arm around myself watching the water. Silence overtook me as I closed my eyes attempting to cleanse my mind.

I began to get the feeling that I needed to open my eyes and I did. When I did, I was looking at the water but strangely I felt really odd. As I looked at my reflection in the water and it slowly began to alter. Shaking my head, I wiped my eyes and watched the water again, this time it was my reflection. Maybe the water was getting to me, or the air, I thought.I sighed and straightened up but that odd feeling was telling me to let go and focus. It was practically begging me to let go and let whatever wanted to pull me, pull me. I thought it was just a stupid feeling so I did. Instantly, I was pulled under the water and the last thing I gained was a gasp of air before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was moving around trying to swim upwards but I was laying on nothing and surrounded by darkness. I gained such a satisfying feeling from it. I sat up and coughed, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth and paused. My hand had that very faint glow like the people in my dream, who were huddled together. I got to my feet and began moving around with light echoing footsteps. I grew closer and closer to two people, who were huddled together just like in my dream. Then, I got the sudden feeling to just run toward them and I did. My footsteps pounding lightly and echoing toward them causing them to look up. They stood when I slid to a halt watching them. The woman, taller than me and obviously older, but resembled somewhat of me in the facial features. The man, taller than her and I and obviously older, resembled me just like she did. I blinked and watched them as they did me. Quickly, the womans arms flung around me as she watched my eyes for a moment, just like the man did. The woman held me as the man's lips curled into a small smile.

"Niaga uoy ees ot ecin. Dlihc ym.(My child. Nice to see you again.)" The man muttered.

And just like that, It felt like something woke up deep inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Questions and Answers

[Sayomi Arakaki]

A week passed after the day I was dragged underwater by some presence that beckoned me. I had skipped those days of school by pretending to be sick and managed to dodge Chiyo, because my mother never wanted me to pass along a sickness. On that day, I met the man and woman, who were just so happy to see me. Their language was odd, but I understood perfectly. When I woke up underneath the water, I pushed up into Mason's arms, which came as a surprise to me. Why was he here? Had he been following me? I was gasping for air as his arms wrapped securely around me. He comforted me with gently caressing my hair.

"It's alright." He said. "I'm here."

I really wanted to believe him, but I was in a state of shock. "W-who-" I gasped breathing loudly. "Were they?"

I had looked at him when he went silent and paused in caressing my hair before resuming. "Ruoy stnerap.(Your parents.)" He muttered.

I stared at him when I realized he spoke the same language that the other two had spoken. He got me out of the water and given me his black jacket. He explained to me everything about my life, my parents, what I was, and my friend, Chiyo. As he explained images appeared in my mind of the times and the way things happened, except for my parents. I figured out why I was a foster child, why I didn't eat much, who my parents were, and the lies that my best friend led me to believe.

I watched the ceiling and as the flashbacks of the years and days of my life up to this point. I thought about it so much that I angered myself, which resulted in me ripping several of my pillows. I remembered my appearance: the abnormal eyes, extremely sharp teeth, and slightly pointed ears. I was the Child of a Demon, The Demon Lord's Child. I thought of the years that led me to this point over and over until I fell asleep. Mason even told me what Demons crave, Blood, flesh, and mild items of food. He told me the reason why I never wanted any blood is because Chiyo, the watch dog, supplied me in my sleep. I wondered how in the world would she get inside and his answer was an Angel of Eno Yloh(Holy One) had their ways. Mason told me that Chiyo would let her own blood fall into my mouth from her hand at the same time every night, so my supply would be replenished just on time. When the Demon in me woke up, so did my abilities. My hearing, my sight, my smell, my instincts, my strength, and my everything.

The time came for Chiyo to spoon feed me her blood, so I wouldn't get thirsty enough to kill someone for blood or anything else. There were three reasons: to keep the secret hidden from the Angels and Demons that the Sacred Child born of the broken Sacred Rule was alive, to keep me from knowing of my Demon hood, and to maintain the safety of every race. Chiyo stood beside my bed, watching me, I could tell even with my eyes closed how she was standing, how far, and everything else. After a moment, the smell of blood; an Angel's blood, filled my nose. I refrained quite easily and managed to cut off my urges of attacking her for her blood. She had her bleeding hand clenched into a fist right above my mouth, so the blood would drop quickly and easily to my lips. At the moment a few drops touched my lips, my hand shot up grabbing her wrist, tightly. I could feel her wrist almost cracking underneath my hand. My eyes snapped open glaring at her as she gasped staring at me as I sat up.

"How long were you just going to pretend something like this was not happening?" I asked with a dark and stern tone.

"S-sayomi? What are you talking about?" She stammered still dazed and confused.

"Answer me, you filthy liar." I demanded pushing from the bed still clenching to her wrist.

"Answer what Sayomi?!" She asked in a whisper gasping at the pain.

"Why are you such a liar...? I trusted you. What? You think I wouldn't know. You knew this day would come but not as soon, hm? I am the Child of The Demon Lord, born of the broken rule. You are the Angel of Eno Yloh(Holy One), who was sent and sworn to protect mankind and a deadly secret to all three races. I am nothing but a puppet to you? Am I not? Am I a waste of your life? Your precious time to serve Eno Yloh(Holy One)? What else did you lie about? Best friends for life?" I ranted angrily while holding her wrist tighter.

Mason appeared in my room and watched me, gaining Chiyo's attention. "You! What did you do?" She demanded from him but I placed my hand on her neck taking the other from her wrist letting it fall to her side.

"You're speaking to me, not him!" I snapped as Chiyo began gasping for air.

She began coughing as I held her. She tried explaining how she wasn't the problem and how Mason was the problem. She blamed him and it made me madder. The lies hurt and the lies gave me a headache. The lies screamed at me and it was becoming too much to handle. I let her go and clenched my head that was jumbled in thought. Mason tried stepping forward but I made him stop. Chiyo kept trying, she told her lies trying to make me revert and think this was all a dream.

"Sayomi, he's a lie- Please." She pleaded with a half whine as I clenched my head tighter shaking it.

"No...No" I muttered shutting my eyes tight. "No... No..."

"Sayomi, please. It's just a story to scare you. Please Sayomi, I am not the problem trust me."

"Trust...you?" I muttered with a chuckle that turned to a laugh. "You want me to-" I was interrupted with laughter. "Trust you? You know what? I DID! You see where that got me you filthy liar!"

"Sayomi, don't do this."

"No, DON'T YOU!" I demanded.

"Sayomi, what he has told you was a lie." She said and there was that word again.

Chiyo kept talking wanting to calm me down before I snapped. She kept saying, "It's a lie. Please. Trust me. Sayomi, I love you don't do this." I kept my hand on my head trying to push her out. My head, my mind, and my heart were in pain from this. Everything WAS going to be okay but Chiyo made a mistake. She reached and touched me as if trying to reassure me like she always did when she tried to calm me down. She touched me and I snapped.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled and without warning my hand stabbed directly through her stomach.

"Sa-yomi...?" She asked with questioning eyes, filled with pain and tears.

"You don't deserve to wear those eyes." I growled putting my foot on her and pushing her off my hand, causing her to collapse.

Though, the satisfaction of stabbing my best friend in the stomach with raw power like I did, didn't last long. I couldn't handle seeing the blood and watching my friend twitch on the ground beginning to leak blood drastically.

"Ch-chiyo?!" I whined with eyes wide.

Mason moved to me wrapping his arms around me whispering comfort. He eyed Chiyo as her eyes rolled as she began losing sight. My eyes were locked on Chiyo in horror and the last thing I did was let out a terrified shriek as I stared at the blood on my hands, Chiyo's blood. But it was alright, right? She was an enemy now, she betrayed me. She never loved me as a friend. She hated being around me, having to watch me. She hated it all. She was an enemy, Right?

"We have to go, Sayomi." He muttered comfortingly.

Then, we disappeared.

[Chiyo Yukimura]

"We have to go, Sayomi." The last thing I heard before blacking out from the loss of blood. I truly believe that I was going to die, by the hand of my best friend. But the thing was, I didn't die. I woke up a week after the incident in the Angel Infirmary in Heaven.

"She's awake. Come on, check her out. That Demon Child took a chunk out of her." I heard a man's voice.

"Yeah, I can't believe it is even alive." A woman's voice erupted in agreement.

'It'? I thought, who is 'it'? My head throbbed and my body was in pain. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I tried getting up but I felt a surge of pain. Falling over, I fell into someone's arms. Their black fabric of their clothing cuddled against my face.

"Whoa there Princess." Kazuya's voice whispered holding me up. "You don't need to be up."

I looked up at him and then to the crowd around us. Why they all were gathered here? As Kazuya began moving me back to the bed, I winced and gasped in pain. Once he had me down on the bed, he made the other Angel's leave. Kazuya was my best friend while training here in heaven. It didn't take long for that friendship to blossom into something else. The room was clear and he moved close to me, beside the bed. He sighed running his hand through my hair.

"My beautiful..." He muttered. "Beautiful Angel."

I breathed lowly and rested my hands on stomach saying nothing.

"You got hurt, all because of me! I should have stayed with you. You wouldn't be here, you and I would still be down there on Land keeping that thing in line."

I began shaking my head. "No, Don't do that, please. It's not your fault. What has happened has happened."

He shook his head and looked off, still blaming himself.

"What do you mean? You don't know why I was on Land. You just knew that I was there."

"You're right. But I should have been there." He muttered. "But the other Angels are saying something of The Child of the Sacred Rule."

I watched him when he spoke. I remembered now. I was making my nightly run feeding Sayomi before she snapped. How could she know so much in less than ten hours? Then, I remembered something else. Mason was with her, he had to tell her everything. I knew I should have stayed on Land when the Holy One called but I had to obey him. I sighed and sat up with the help of Kazuya of course. He still doubted himself when he saw my stomach wrapped in bandages. I watched him before tilting my head.

"Come here." I whispered holding my arms out to him.

He moved to me and when he did I held his face and leaned my forehead on his.

"Don't beat yourself up. I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the job when the Holy One gave me the chance to accept or decline the mission." I muttered.

"Yes, but your ambition to serve Him is greater than my own." He muttered. "I asked, wanted, and wished you could have declined or we could have worked together."

"And your will would have been accepted if we were Soul mates."

"Yes, we could have been by the time you were to be ready to leave but you preferred to do so when the mission was over." He muttered. "Just tell me you don't want me instead."

I watched him and wrapped my arms around him. "I want you. But even if this mission is dangerous it's still important to me. I don't mind being hurt."

"You could have died, Chiyo!" he said tensing up watching me. "If you won't stop this mission- then become my Soul mate. I could help you! Stop doing things alone, let me in Chiyo."

I starred and blinked looking away. I hated when he would do that. "You know I prefer working alone." I muttered.

"Look where that has gotten you." He said. "You're in an Angel Infirmary recovering from an injury of 'working alone.' Let me be the one to help you, let me be the One for you. Chiyo, I love you and I don't want you to be lost, not like the others in the Sanctuary. Let me be your Soul mate."

I sighed and looked off for a moment. After thinking it over, I looked back into his begging eyes. "Yes, Alright." I said clearly and completely sure. He moved to me and kissed me passionately as his wings stretched happily

We kissed intensely for quite a while until he laid me back inching on the bed beside me. His white wings cradled us before I placed my hands against his chest, stopping him.

"But you have to wait, not now." I said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said. " I understand, you should rest."

He kissed my forehead and then left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Four weeks later, I was walking toward the Holy One's throne room. I wore a white and gold trimmed dress that revealed my stomach in a diamond shape. The sleeves of the dress were sheer and fitted on my arms perfectly. The sleeves ended at my wrist with just a small part extending to my middle finger connecting to a gold ring on both arms. The dress was solid and flowed to my shoes, which were common white flats with a small train of fabric behind me. The scar from the attack was there but faintly as I walked in the tall golden doors. Down the long hall, I walked with my wings resting behind me stretching every so often when I felt they were too stiff. I stopped when I approached the Holy One's throne where he sat.

I knelt and lowered my head placing my hand on the floor. "You have called?"

"Yes my Child. Rise." He said as I obeyed Him. "It is nice to see you well and healed but, the Child of The Sacred Rule remains free and aware."

"I-I know. I should have seen thi-" I tried explaining.

"It is fine. You were not able to detect the problem. The Demon Child is unpredictable." He said. "But I will need you to go back and stop her. I believe she's been trying to release her Father."

I blinked. "What?" I said shocked. "She is not that ambitious."

"We are speaking of a Demon, Chiyo. She is neither Human nor Angel. She is the Child of The Demon Lord, for she is stronger than he. A common Child would do the same if they knew they had a Father they never knew. He will enjoy being free and WILL seek revenge."

What was I going to do? Kill the Dem- I mean my best friend before she released her terrible father. I can't do that to her even after she injured me greatly. Why did I become so attached? But I cannot disobey my king. My will to serve the Holy One clouds all my judgment but when it comes to my best friend… all I want to do is protect her.

"What is your wish my king?" I asked hesitantly.

"My dear Chiyo.. You must remember that the girl you express such human feelings for is a lethal Demon.. You must discard them right away, you must kill her." He commanded.

"You must kill her…" His words echoed in my mind, body, and soul. I must kill her…? Wipe her from the face of existence to save many more lives. Eradicate her, and burn her soul. My heart now felt heavy with the new mission. Her blood will be on my hands and my hands only. I knelt and looked up to the Holy One with determination to serve him.

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
